Feline Rose
by NUMB4EVE99
Summary: Felix protects a human child at meal time-What will happen!
1. The Beginning

When I saw the child holding her mothers hand terrified-crying as she was hugged-confused. I growled when I saw Alec going at them-I dodged in front of them taking the impact of him full on. Holding him by the throat in the air; "Mine!" I growl at him, I throw him across the floor; Anger at anyone who I think is threating _her_ surging through me.

"Felix!" Im brought out of it-but only momentarily-I begin to pace around them.

"What?!" I growl angry as I continue pacing-animal like-around _her_ and her mother.

"What do you think your doing?! Kill them! They are food-not pets!" Master Caius screams at me. At that I whip around to face him snarling, standing in between him and _her. _I crouch snarling a string of curses and threats-if he or anyone comes near them-they know I don't say those lightly.

"Felix?" her voice quivers terrified-I whip around, she's standing a little ways away from her mother. Now closer to me-I realize this as does her mother.

"Lillian Rose, come back here!" her mother screams at her, I growl, and then I'm holding her and she's laughing-delightedly-much to her mothers terror. I put her down in front of her mother-knowing her mother wants her back. her mother cries screaming at _me_! bloody Christ I'd just saved her and her daughters life and she was screaming at _me_!?

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER-YOU HEAR ME?-YOU FOUL ANIMAL! TOUCHING A LITTLE INNOCCENT GIRL!" when her mother finishes my eye twitch's slightly.

"I JUST SAVED YOU AND YOUR DAMNED DAUGHTERS LIFE! I DONT GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOU,"-I point to her-"I JUST DONT WANT HER TO CRY ABOUT LOSING HER DAMNED MOTHER,"-I point to Lillian rose-"SO DONT YOU DARE BACK MOUTH ME!" When im finished she's practically cowering behind her daughter.


	2. The Fight For Her

_what happened last time_

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER-YOU HEAR ME?-YOU FOUL ANIMAL! TOUCHING A LITTLE INNOCENT GIRL!" when her mother finishes my eyes twitch's slightly.

"I JUST SAVED YOU AND YOUR DAMNED DAUGHTERS LIFE! I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOU,"-I point to her-"I JUST DON'T WANT HER TO CRY ABOUT LOSING HER DAMNED MOTHER,"-I point to Lillian rose-"SO DON'T YOU DARE BACK MOUTH ME!" When im finished she's practically cowering behind her daughter.

_whats happening now_

"Please stop screaming at my mommy..." her voice is quite and she sounds scared...of _me_. i feel horrible now.

"I'm really sorry. I wont scream again...okay?" I'm hesitant not wanting her to be scared of me._ Me...a killer...she'll always be scared of me...no matter what i do..., _that's what i'm thinking as master Aro comes closer to _her_. I dodge in front of them, growling, cursing myself for not paying attention.

"Don't try me aro im not one to pinned up against...you know this!" he edges closer anyway, i keep a watchful eye on her and her mother, all around them making sure i keep her protected. No-one will touch her while i live. even in death i will protect her this child, this human, _my_ human. I fight i didn't want to but i would do anything to protect her...to keep her happy...to keep her smiling. I win against all but two...Alec and Jane - The Witch Twins.

"I don't want to fight either of you...you feel more like family something that none of us have had we could all leave...no more getting hurt staying with one another no more orders" -at this part they perk up and really listen to me- "we don't have to stay we can all disappear never to be seen by them again-no more isolation no more orders." i finish it softly standing a few feet in front of them hands held out to them.

"Do you promise?" they ask in unionism. They're weary-with do cause though. We all got a share of getting beaten into submission.

"I promise." they look at one another for a moment then walk past me. I spin and watch them weary of them hurting her. they quietly to her and her mother telling them-no doubt-to keep what they've seen a secret. We leave together the five of us...we don't regret a thing ive got loads to learn though in order to stay with her.

To Be Continued...

**well?..horrible?ahhhhh...i knew it!**


End file.
